


Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Once upon a time… an angel fell in love with a demon…





	Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon

**Author's Note:**

> The fic fills the ‘sympathy for the Devil’ prompt for slashorrific and it fills the ‘loss of powers’ square on my H/C Bingo card.  
> The gorgeous art was made by Kanarek13.

Neal is the first one to notice the angel. He is tall and broad shouldered but with a kind face and a reserved smile. Neal is immediately smitten, he needs to get to the angel, he knows it, they are destined to be together, he doesn´t know why, but they are.

He follows the angel until he is alone, Neal makes sure there is not a living soul or not so living soul for that matter, present when he walks up to the angel.

‘Well hello, gorgeous.’

He can see the angel stiffen and turn around.

‘What do you want?’

Neal practically purrs at the insecurity pouring from the angel, even though he keeps up the brave front.

‘Nothing, well not much… what about a kiss.’

The angel stares at him in disbelief, but Neal gives him his smoothest smile. He can see the angel is interested, although he pretends not to. He knew this one was different, there is something about him that told Neal he was in for something forbidden. He is not like his siblings.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

‘For an angel you have a devilish kiss, you know that, don´t you?’ Neal says with a sly grin stroking Peter´s inner thigh.

Peter blushes and looks down. That is what Neal like about Peter, he is just the cutest little angel even though his stature would suggest different.

‘Hey, I am just teasing. I love your kisses. I love you, you do know that, don´t you?’ Neal takes Peter´s face between his hands. Peter stares into Neal ´s bright blue eyes. His breath hitches when Neal once again closes the distance between them and kisses him.

* * *

‘Peter, you must stop these nightly visits, angels are talking.’

‘What about?’ Peter feigns innocence but he can feel his face heat up.

‘Please don´t insult my intelligence. I am talking about your rendezvous with that demon.’

Peter is perplexed, he hadn´t expected Hughes to know about this. If he knows, who else does? This is not good. If they want, he will be cast from Heaven and will lose his wings.

‘What about it?’

He can see Hughes studying him before he speaks.

‘Don´t cross a line you can´t come back from, Peter. You are taking a dangerous path and I won´t be able to help you.’

‘I´m not. I have it under control.’

Hughes snorts, ‘You lost control the minute you saw that demon. I warn you Peter, he is powerful, much more than you can imagine.’

Peter remains silent, what is there to say? And what does Hughes mean? Neal is just a demon as he is an angel.

‘I beg of you, please reconsider this affair. It can lead to nothing good. You know what they say _Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon_.’

Peter turns around, walking away without saying anything.

* * *

Neal is lying in Peter´s arms. Peter’s wings are wrapped around them as a protective layer from the outside world. He doesn´t understand why he gets so protective over Neal. Or it is that he realizes Neal gives up a bit of his inner demon every time he has sex with Peter, he is an angel after all.

‘Everybody tells me to stop seeing you.’ Peter blurts out during their next rendezvous.

Neal turns with a surprised look, ‘what? Why? And who is everybody?’

Peter immediately regrets mentioning anything, he can see Neal´s blue eyes turn black. The demon in him surfacing. He has seen it before, but this close makes it more intense, scary even.

‘Never mind.’ He adds.

Neal quickly shakes his inner demon away, he doesn`t want Peter to be upset and it clearly shows on his face that he is upset.

‘They don´t know what we have, they can´t imagine. Baby angel, you know I love you, don´t you? I will do anything for you. But I would never hurt you.’

‘I know, I, know, really… I love you too.’

* * *

When Peter sneaks back into Heaven that night, Hughes is waiting for him. The thunderous look on his face says enough and Peter takes a defiant stance.

‘You didn´t know when to stop, did you? The council found out about your little rendezvous and sentenced you to be cast out.’

Peter stares in shock at Hughes, he never expected the punishment to be this grave. He knew it was a possibility, but surely the council wouldn´t punish their most loyal soldier?

‘I´m sorry Peter, you know you were her favorite, but you couldn´t keep away from him, could you? You are banned as of now.’

Before Peter can say or do anything, he is falling. It feels like he falls forever and somewhere along the way he blacks out.

When he wakes, it is pitch black and he is hands are tied with shackles to a wall. He tries to see where he is, but it feels like nothingness. Although he has a distinct feeling he is being watched and it is eerie. He never expected this to happen. He tries to get loose, but the bounds are unbreakable and he finally gives up. He is in too much pain. His back hurts like he has never felt before, but it doesn´t matter, he is never going to see Neal again. The pain in his back fades compared to the pain in his heart when it sinks in, he is never going to see Neal ever again.

* * *

‘Peter?’ a soft hiss sounds from the blackness.

‘Neal?’ he croaks.

‘Oh baby angel, I finally found you. I thought you were lost to me forever. You didn´t show up and I thought the worst.’

Out of nowhere a flame appears and it is clear Neal is controlling it. By the gasp Neal lets out, he knows he doesn´t look his usually self, but Neal quickly takes care of the bounds.

‘We need to go.’ He hisses again, ‘now. If they find me here, we both will be executed.’

‘Where are we?’

‘In hell, but they don´t approve of my love for you in here. So me must flee. I have a plan.’

Together they make it back to the earth´s surface. Once they surface, Peter instantly knows what price he paid for his relation with Neal. They took his wings. Two scars on his back are all that is left from his once magnificent white wings. Peter is grateful that Neal´s powers are still intact so he can help Peter to move. He still has his demon wings and soon they are in a secluded house in the mountains. It is cold but they are alone and nobody will come looking for them here, or so does Peter want to think.

Neal quickly has a fire started so the house warms up and they crawl together on the bed. Peter is exhausted and curls in Neal´s embrace. He is so tired, but Neal slowly comes closer and kisses him. He opens his lips to give Neal better access.

He can feel Neal´s love for him and isn´t that the most important thing there is?


End file.
